


【李知勋x你】请梦到我

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “想要落笔写你，笔尖须带七分春意，二两微醺，一抹红晕，再趁春色难关，月敲银瓶，像太白借只酒胆，才敢控告你的摄魂罪行。”





	【李知勋x你】请梦到我

**Author's Note:**

> “想要落笔写你，笔尖须带七分春意，二两微醺，一抹红晕，再趁春色难关，月敲银瓶，像太白借只酒胆，才敢控告你的摄魂罪行。”

01

我最近看了不少古风小说，被感染得不轻。

“李先生，晚饭想吃什么？”

—对，甚至连对李知勋的称呼都改了。  
—从“李老师”变成了“李先生”。

其实他一开始是不愿意的，说是生分了不少，像是职场上的人叫他一样。后来见我叫得越来越起兴，倒也没发表意见了。

“想吃泡菜炒饭，夫人。”你看，这人甚至也改口了。

02

李先生说今晚是烟花节，要跟我出门去看烟花，还特意早早下班接我去吃饭。

我刚走出单位门口就看见他靠着玻璃门在打手机。

因为只是在工作室做新的demo，并没有会议需要出席，李知勋没有把头发梳起来。黑色的头发在夕阳的映衬下反射着温柔的淡金色光芒，灰色的大衣，驼色的格子围巾。

一只手划拉着手机屏幕，另一只手领着一个纸袋子。

“李先生！我来了！”我跑过去把有点冷的手伸过去碰他脖子。

李知勋哆嗦了一下，连忙把手机塞进口袋里面，又从纸袋子里面拿出一杯热饮塞在我手里：

“给你买热巧克力了，暖暖手。”

说是要我捧着热巧克力暖手，其实我只用一只手拿着纸杯，另一只手被他握着揣进自己兜里了。

“我们去看烟花吧。”我把半张脸都埋进围脖里面。

“嗯。”李先生在口袋里捏捏我的手，嘴角上扬。

03

到达举办烟花节的公园的时候，活动还没开始，我们便买了一盒芝士薯条，坐下来边吃边等。

没过多久，人逐渐多了起来，烟花也在人们的吵闹声中升空。

没有很复杂的形状，都是简单的放射状，颜色也是很常见的红绿金色。但是这么多人一起看，耳边是人们的欢呼，氛围总是不一样的。

“宝贝。”李知勋喊我，我没听见，“你冷不冷？”

他看我没反应，便揽过我，把我抱在他的大衣里面，暖暖的。直到我的后背贴着他的胸膛，我才反应过来：

“嗯？”

“没什么，想亲你了。”

04

看完烟花回家洗完澡，躺在床上已经是凌晨一点了，幸好时间安排妥当，第二天便是周末了。

我刚躺在床上，裹着大大的睡衣，累得连肚子露出来了都不想去把衣服拉下来，软绵绵的睡衣便形成了一个软塌塌的小丘。

李知勋也洗完澡上床了，给我把衣服拉下来的时候，还顺带揉了揉我的肚子。

“呀…”我踢踢他，但是他却得寸进尺把手伸进我衣服里摸着我的腰。

“你看我精神上都那么喜欢你了，肉体上不想跟你睡觉实在是不应该。你说对吧？”

—这位李姓男子真的不累吗？

我顺势拱进他怀里，蹭了蹭。

“好啦，不闹你了。”李知勋在我额头上落下零星几个吻，搂着我的腰的手紧了紧，接着把灯关了。

“梦到我吧，宝贝。”

“晚安。”

05

“他是最好的，如果真的有比他更好的人，我就装作没看见。”


End file.
